falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sombar1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Wasteland Survival Guide Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Good evening friend, I'm here, Here for whatever you need!. Deathy !!! 00:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi sombar1, I have left a comment on the administration page about my desire to be made an admin. I hope that I will be able to help this wiki as best I can in all of its endeavours. I should probably also mention that I will add a few articles at some point this week (hopefully), so please let me know if there are any specific tasks that you want me to complete. Otherwisw I will help to expand the wiki as best I can. Your friend Grammarlad 11:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, awesome. I can get at least three pages in this evening. Deathy !!! 11:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey i've been working on the medals. Deathy !!! 21:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I meant badges, I gave them cool names. Oh, and the Wasteland Survival Guide wordmark, I made it look like it was typed using a typewriter. Deathy !!! 23:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Bottom-right of your profile Deathy !!! 23:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the advice Sombar1, I have deleted and recreated the weapons categories and re-established the links on the weapon articles. Thanks to whoever moved the bottlecaps article onto general tips, I forgot that it was useful across all of the games! I would like to make a suggestion: Could the Capital Wasteland page be split up into subcategories? Because as the number of articles grow, I feel it will become very crowded, very quickly. If you need me to do anything else, just ask; otherwise I'll keep churning out weapons articles. Also, one final thing: Is the slightly colloquial language that I've been using acceptable? I tried to make it fit in with the rest of the wiki, and in my opinion it sounds more realistic for a guide as opposed to the factual tone of the vault. Thanks Grammarlad 14:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Small Aesthetic Changes Hi Sombar1, I just made a few small changes to the Administration so that or names have a link to our talk pages. I tried to embedd them as smoothly as possible, I'm happy with my message but now that it's all in there in code you should be able to customise yours as you wish. Your friend Grammarlad 17:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) What we need done Sombar1, I was thinking: we should create a "What we Need Done" page or something similar which is linked to from the home page. This will keep us all on target over the next few months, and will hopefully keep some sort of order on our wiki once its popularity increases. Yay or nay? - Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) Concerns Hey man can you give me a good idea of the purpose of this wiki. You might also want to change the goals of the wiki page because it doesn't say anything about content itself. Only editing goals. Also I'm a little worried about the admins of this wiki. It seems like nobody on here is an experienced editor.RAM 16:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I left a comment regarding your first point on your blog, friend - Grammarlad 18:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Mods How do you feel we should tackle the concept of weapon mods? Currently, any weapon that appears in both of the most recent fallout games is represented by one article; as I see it we can either: ignore mods entirely (we are then missing a large portion of fairly important content), we could include a game specific section in each article (this may confuse readers, but would be easy to implement), or we could create separate articles for every weapon in each game, regardless of whether or not it is present in others (vault style). The latter would take a bit longer; however, I feel that it will yield the best results. I'm happy to implement these changes, I just wanted to inform you of the different paths we could take. Your friend Grammarlad 17:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The last idea is the best way to go in my opinion.RAM 08:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Other Fallout games Do you plan to cover other Fallout games or just FO3/NV because a proper Fallout wiki can't be without infomation on Fallout/Fallout 2. Also you might want to get Ausir involved. As a wiki employee and the founder of the Vault I'm positive that he can help you reach your goals.RAM 19:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Creatures I think that the best way to handle creatures is to have two pages. One in which has general infomation and another that handles survival. An example of this would be a page called "Don't feed the Yao Gui" in which we talk about combat and hints and another page called "Yao Gui" that features more general infomation. We also might want to go into creature behavior and habbits since thats a good example of the type of thing The Vault doesn't cover.RAM 15:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Added Pages Almost every page I've added has been incomplete so feel free to add any infomation you feel is needed.RAM 18:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *Also the reason for the copy and paste pages is simple. It is easier to rewrite and edit a page than to start from scratch. Those pages feature info that needs to be part of this wiki. So its important when you rewrite them to retain all the infomation within and add more. These pages are simply a starting point and in no way represent the final version of the page. Also if we are gonna have the creature page represent the scientific and canon version of the article then it needs to be somewhat more formal than other pages for the simple fact that its impossible to give an opinion on facts.RAM 07:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Status Another concern is the fact that it seems like your willing to give admin status to anyone who ask for it. PipGirl101 has only made 18 edits since she has been here yet she is a High Admin. I know that there are only a few members here but you must treat admin status as something that you have to earn. I recommend at least 100 edits if not more before anyone can apply to become an admin. RAM 08:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Moving Guidelines Having the guidelines on the home page seems a little invasive, perhaps we should move them to a separate page? Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 09:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Good Work That was a great idea to put the stub completion notice on the home page. You noticed that there was an issue, and you dealt with it; that's the sort of leadership we need. Good work! Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 21:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Resignation Sombar, I quit. I am done. Fuck working on this wiki if I ain't gonna be appreciated at all and tossed about llike trash. My second problem is that I do not want to be a part of a wiki that claims to be a sister wiki to the Vault and then goes and puts up shit that has nothing to do with Fallout. Rammallah has made me see that I am not needed or wanted here so goodbye. PipGirl101 04:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Pipgirl Do you think it was really called for to block her. I would like to work things out if possible and I think it sucks that things are getting so out of hand.RAM 05:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Here's to brighter roads ahead Thank you for the vote of confidence however it does feel somewhat bittersweet given what has taken place. I will contact Ausir sometime this week and see what he has to say. I don't like it when things like this happen. Its not like she was a troll, she was someone who could have gone far here if she worked at it and honestly I wish that she would stay and prove me wrong. As far as an adminship goes I wasn't planning to apply until I reached 100 edits anyway so that doesn't bother me. RAM 05:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Incident? Hi, I entirely missed this incident (different timezone etc.?); however, there are many things that we shall need to discuss in private. My email is: Grammarlad2006@hotmail.co.uk, and I'll add it to my user page too. Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 07:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Locations I created a page for New Reno as an experiment on how to treat locations. I'd like you to look it over and tell me what you think.RAM 08:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) *Also I was thinking of bringing Tales from the Lotus Pod (my news blog) to this site. Look it over on my Vault userpage (there's a link on my userpage on this site) and tell me what you think about it. RAM 09:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) *One more thing what is the policy regarding Fan Art because The Vault doesn't allow it and thats another thing we can cover that they don't. We can have a monthly contest to see who sends the best art and good work can go on pages. The pics I posted here are a good example of what I'm talking about. Hi Ramallah, the New Reno page is looking good, but could you include some quotes (preferably genuine) about the town? I think that'd be good. If you move your blog over, could you redirect people from the Vault to here? If you think that would work, then please go ahead. I'll have a private discussion with Sombar1 about the fan art; I personally feel that it would fill a niche that the Vault ignores, and would be welcome here. However, we would need to find a way to fit the images in, so if you have any more ideas please let us know. All the best Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 12:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Banned on the Vault for last nights incidient here. So yeah as if I didn't have enough to deal with, some -- scrub with 10 edits on the Vault got me banned for 3 days. Talk to Ausir about lifting the ban because I am starting to think it is one of you guys because just after he sent the message out he quit the Vault. If it is one of you guys, that is totally -- up. PipGirl101 16:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It would be foolish and unnecessary to pursue the incident further. I would stop now if I were you. Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 17:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Fan art We need an article for fan art submission, and I was thinking that we could have an "Image of the month" section on the home page as a reward for the best one? Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 19:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of two, a "General Fan Art" (no reward), and a monthly specific topic for display on the home page. How does that sound? Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 19:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Maybe we should start with a fairly ambiguous topic such as "Wildlife" so that we don't put anyone off? Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 20:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Your offer I would love to but I also want to contribute new articles as well sometimes. Sounds good. PipGirl101 21:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Emails Please check your emails my friend, Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 22:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Deathclawpoop Do you plan to remove Deathclawpoop as an admin as well because I haven't seen him on here once since I came to this site and he doesn't meet the requirements. Also tell me what you think of some of the new pages I added. I'd like your input not just on how they look but how to make them better.RAM 03:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *Also the reason for the Komodo Dragon page is to show that we do plan to cover Fallout: Tactics content. As soon as I find a good game map I'm gonna make a Midwest Region section of the World of the Waste page. Rangers I would like you to look over my proposed Ranger Task Force project and edit anything you disagree with. I know I'm kinda out of line as some of these things have to do with policy however I think that the ideas I put on the project are a perfect outline for what the Ranger Policy should be. Just before you decide on anything talk to Grammarlad and me so we can talk it out. Thanks. RAM 08:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Distractions Sorry that I've fallen behind a bit with my contributions recently, but I've been trawling through editing help pages, and checking out what sort of techniques that they use in the Vault; both of which are very time consuming! I think I'm making progress though, so I'll create a "Try out" page some time soon to give advanced editing a go. Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 14:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ok Yeah I saw you propose the Task Force idea to Pipgirl101 and thought I'd start it as a project to get the ball rolling. As far as the small edits go they were grammer mistakes I came across that needed to be fixed. Anyway my email is jessejbj@live.com. New theme I've completely redone the theme, and the logo was too small, so I changed it. Let me know how you feel about it! Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 08:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The guide So more game play/strategy and less lore/canon. 20:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) We also hope to cover topics that would introduced a more immersive style of gameplay, basically roleplaying ideas & guides, which exist only in the forums on the Vault. Grammarlad 20:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article My next little editing project was going to be adding a "featured article" section to the home page. This is fairly easy as the templates are out there somewher, and once you've made them (in advance) they can update daily I believe. Yay? Nay? And any ideas for the perfect article? I was thinking of some from general tips, so that it applies to everyone, and is not particularly game-specific. Grammarlad 08:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Change of plan, unless we input the feauted article manually, it won't work, the help page is unfortunately fairly poor. I'll keep looking into it, but it may take a while longer than I had expected. Grammarlad 08:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea but we may need to think about changing the home page layout. It just looks like it could be better.RAM 08:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I sure does, I was thinking of some sort of collumns or boxes to keep everything separate? ALso moving the guidelines to a separate article would be less overtly intrusive I feel. Grammarlad 08:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this is all important, although I think a more major issue is the amount of stubs we have. I think we should add a "layout to article" guide, which will say what should be included and stuff. I'll work on that today. Sombar1 15:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) General Tips/Role Playing The issue I brought up regarding General Tips is in my opinion a big issue but I think I have a good idea of how to deal with it. Lets make a Role Playing section and add those kinds of general tips to it and keep those that help the player in game in General Tips (or we can rename this section if you want). I like the idea of covering Role Playing as it gives us a fan fiction element while still being seperate to the Tranquility Lane wiki but I think its confusing to have hints & tips and roleplaying in the same section. RAM 11:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) As of right now these are the things I think we should cover: *Role Playing (like "How to be an Enclave Officer") *Gameplay (walkthroughs/hints & tips/combat tactics) *Fan Art We can cover more things eventually but right now I think this is a good set of focused goals I never said we shouldn't keep the Role Playing stuff (if anything I said it was a good idea) I'm just saying I think we would do better to not have that under General Tips as anyone who sees that will think its gameplay help and get confused. We also need to lay out our goals better because nobody seems to get what this wikis about when they first come here. Gameplay, Role Playing, Fan Art, and some Canon (just enough to explain a location or faction) are a great place to start and will make us a perfect sister wiki to The Vault. But our goals must be clear as well as our policys so for when we start to gain in members they will know where to start. I think if we do these things we will have a bright future. RAM 18:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we should call it Canon Tips because we're not talking about story we're talking about gameplay. Other than that I think its a good idea however I still think we might want to make a seprate section on Role Playing since I'm sure that Tips aren't the only thing we plan to cover with that. Role Playing can be taken in any number of ways and we need to prepare for that. RAM 19:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Well I finally got my internet fixed today, I won't have to use the library computer anymore! The Exiled King Has Arrived 01:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Cover me! On the 27th June (06-27-2011) I'll be back on form in terms of contributions; however, a few days after that I will be away for a week, then I'll have a few days off again, and then I'm away for 5 days. Would you mind keeping an eye on my talk page for me? I'll stop back when I can, but I'll generally be out in the middle of nowhere. And could you drop me an email if anything exciting happens? (i.e. world-wide zombie invasion, Obsidian goes bankrupt, world-wide alien invasion, Hitler comes back to life and releases a dubstep album, or if anything happens on the wiki.) Cheers, friend! Grammarlad(talk) 16:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I just added a new poll to the home page, but I'm off now, hope you like it! Grammarlad(talk) 17:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I plan on it, though I prefer to mass create articles and then work on them one at a time. The Exiled King Has Arrived 13:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) bad news Bad news, my computer crashed (I thing the users on this wiki are cursed with computer problems) and I will be unable to contribute for an undisclosed amount of time. The only reason I was able to send you this is because my phone has a browser on it. Anyway I will try to stay active on this site with my phone as much as I can however I don't think I will be able to do much until my computer is fixed and I'm not sure when that will be. Sorry. Ramallah My computer is still really screwed up, but I have managed to get the web browser to work so I should be able to contribute. RAM 18:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hate to burst your bubble, but... 30 of the 107 articles are stubs. That means that we actually only have 77 legitimate articles; 28% of our articles are essentially useless. And by the way, Ausir has not yet replied; I guess he's looking into it. Grammarlad(talk) 18:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad that we understand one another, the stubs are becoming a large issue now... Grammarlad(talk) 20:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Blog post So do you want me to create the blog post I mentioned or do you want to wait. Also I hope Grammerlad sees the discussion we've had. I'd like his input. RAM 03:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well I was hoping just to get some ideas of other things we could cover but if you want to wait no problem. Also sorry I haven't been contributing as much as I'd like. Its just I work 2nd shift (3:30 pm-1:30 am) five (or in the last few weeks six) days a week so its kinda hard to work on this site when I get home cause I want to use that time to relax. I'll try to step up my game so that we can bring this site up and make it better. RAM 04:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin Guidelines That's a good idea, but I'm not sure that the message "An admin is not inherently right" is put across quite strongly enough. Also, I have noticed that the message for unregistered users is based on a different template. I'm going to sort out the General Tips pages (subcategorise) on wednesday. Grammarlad(talk) 19:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :D I really like what you're doing with this new wiki! It has more attitude than The Vault by far, and that's awesome. The orange color scheme is also better. -- TheConvictsSUCK 16:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Home page image I took inspiration from the metro 2033 wiki, and shopped the fallout logo a bit. Took a good few hours to do, but if the general concensus is that it's rubbish, I'll remove it. Hope y'all like it! I could also set the "fallouting" part as the logo if you want? Grammarlad(talk) 16:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers dude. I think I'll leave the general logo as it is though. It's looking good at the moment. Grammarlad(talk) 16:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) NPC Pages I don't think we should bother with character information as such, because there's nothing that we can say that's not already been said in the Vault. Instead, I think that we should just do "Where we found them" (location and a bit about their routine), "What they get up to" (role within faction or settlement, services they provide), "Interview", and a final "Opinion" (i.e. If they are a murdering asshole, we say that they are a murdering asshole; if they are a gret guy, we say that they're a great guy). This would give us original character pages, with a lot of attitude. What do you reckon? Grammarlad(talk) 16:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly, as long as there are no bloody infoboxes, we're probably doing okay! Grammarlad(talk) 16:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) hi, i would like to be an admin, not sure if this is allowed but i have a love for fallout games. Welcome message and default user page I have changed the welcome message around a bit, so that unregistered users get a slightly different message, and so that there's no more "favourite page" nonsense on new user pages. All of the links to the media wiki pages that I adjusted can be found here, if you fancy looking for yourself. Grammarlad(talk) 21:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) achievements As you may have noticed I've changed the names of all achievements to better fit our theme. I'll see about finding some images to go with it soon. Let me know what you think. RAM 09:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ranger Task Force Hi there. I was wondering if there was some application form involved with the RTF. I'm on commonly and have wonderful and odd ideas to better others, and I can easily spot a fact gone wrong. I think I'd be a wonderful asset to the Task Force and I hope you find time in your day to respond. Thanks. Re: Ranger Task Force For one, perhaps one member (I'd do it myself, but I lack the funds and Christmas is too far away) could make videos for each page they can. For example, they would make a video for the Ghoul Extermination page consisting of the effectiveness of each weapon. As they say, seeing is believing. Also, to promote comraderie and teamwork, perhaps the Wiki members can share methods of gaming, such as whether they have an XBox, PS3, etc, and promote gaming together so we can grow closer as a Wiki family. We're in this together, so we might as well act like it. Also, money making methods, attack methods, and strategy methods could have pages. These are just a few ideas, so they're rough, but I believe they could help. Re: Re: Ranger Task Force Thank you very much for considering my request. Seeing as school is starting up, I won't be able to come on every single day, but at the least I'll be on most weekends. I'll be sure to make a forum post about my ideas. Again, thank you for your time. Favicon I've changed the favicon to a yellow-orange "w" instead to represent our wiki's colour scheme. It should appear any time now. Grammarlad(talk) 20:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) New "add a page" menu I've been, for want of a better expression, pissing around with MediaWiki files on our wiki, and I've made the "add a page" options a bit more... Wasteland-Survival-Guidey! I've also added a little hint for new users, if you want me to change any of these (or revert them) I will. Grammarlad(talk) 18:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and I renamed a couple of achievements Grammarlad(talk) 18:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) AreYouGoingToEatThatNuke? No need to worry, I have no intention of entertaining them in any manner. 23:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ah dont worry, I said all I have to say on The Vault. Any further discussion is pointless with such people. Also, since they are leaving such messages on various other Wikias, other than this one, I will simply escalate it. 23:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I saw the message you left Grammerlad and I'm happy to see you back. This site died for a little while but now that you've returned and new members are starting to edit I think things here could improve. However are you sure you want to make me a Bureaucrat. Don't get me wrong I'd be honored to have that but I seem to have a different opinion on what direction this site should take than you or Grammerlad and I still think that's the direction we should take. As such you might want to think about it since once I'm a Bureaucrat there is no way to revoke that title. Oh also the Fallout Wiki is thinkng of changing its name (since Ausir left and is taking the name "The Vault" with him) and one Idea is The Wasteland Survival Guide. It might be a good Idea to remind them that we still exist and they can't use our name. RAM 01:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Things I'd change For starters I'm still not sold on the concept of roleplaying guides. I think they make it hard to grasp the concept of this site and scare away potential users. I think this site should be GameFAQs for Fallout. A site that gives hints, tips and infomation on how to play Fallout better. If an article on this site doesn't do that I feel it should be deleted. Another thing I think should change is the concept of High Admins. I never became a High Admin and I have all the power of that position. The idea that someone could have that kind of power after only 150 edits is wrong. Plus the idea of elections inorder to keep admin rights is silly and has gone totally uninforced on this wiki. Instead of having High Admins and Admins I say we have Rangers (our version of moderators that are appointed) and Administraitors (who are appointed after a vote and meeting minimal edit requirements). We also need to fix our forum pages to be like those on the Fallout Wiki so we can actually use them to have votes for policy changes or admin rights. We could also use them for gameplay questions or questions on how to better edit the site. RAM 10:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with the Admin situation, the conditions need to be higher, and changes need to be made. However, as usual I'm going to have to disagree with the removal of roleplaying content as that's what I feel gives this wiki the edge over, for instance, a well written GamerFAQ. I do also agree that the forum does need sorting out. Oh, and welcome back everyone! Grammarlad(talk) 11:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Novel? Hey there, what's the name of the book you've published? I'd love to give it a read. - Teddy 05:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) greetings from your latest member! i like what you are doing here, a page by the people, for the people. My contributions shall see no end! Tioona 16:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) GNR Alright, just let me know when you hear from the other admin. I look forward to hearing from you. -SaintsCrusader Thinks man, I would still like to use some of your information on the Fallout Factions (NCR, Legion, etc.) if you dont mind. I would also like to post your link on my wiki suggesting you wiki over the vault. -SaintsCrusader You should bring your GNR blogs over to the Fallout Sandbox, there are loads of author-y types there who'd appreciate it, I'm sure. And I think you'd enjoy some of the outher authors' fan fiction! Your friend Grammarlad(talk) 22:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, I am now the new proud owner of the Fallout Nations wiki. I wanted to know if you wouldnt mind being the big brother wiki to mine. Let me know what you think. Also good job on the work you have done since last year. -SaintsCrusader Fallout Nations Have you heard from your co-leaders on Fallout Nations becoming a sister wiki. -SaintsCrusader Hey, today was when I noticed your amazing wiki so I decided to join it. Im just gonna help make it seem more like it was from a wastelanders point of view. What do you mean? Also I plan on updating some of the Crusader Empire, and adding some more Fallout 3/New Vegas factions. -SaintsCrusader